Proving My Point
by Aeneid
Summary: Drew knows it'll take more than just a confession to prove his point to her. Contestshipping.


Here's another contestshipping one shot before the year ends! Currently, there's less than an hour left here in my country before the New Year, so I guess I'll have to make this quick.I was inspired to write this story because of a song I've heard with the title 'Gitara' (Guitar in English) and the song really fits this fic well. XD I didn't add the lyrics because I think it won't be appropriate for the fic.

Anyways, I hope you all like it. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Proving My Point**

* * *

_When will this ever end?_

He was currently in City, having a lunch date with May when suddenly, some random _male_ coordinator comes barging in and hands her a bouquet of roses, saying, "I really like you May!" before running back like a pansy to his group of friends whom Drew assumed were also coordinators, for he had seen them before while he and May had been in Johto.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

His _girlfriend_ was being hit on by a _lot_ of guys!

Though he was tempted to give them a piece of his mind and tell the whole of Hoenn that he and May Maple were dating, his girlfriend prevented him from doing so. "We can't tell them yet…" she told him. "I mean... they shouldn't know of it yet. Someday, they will."

May was now sixteen, while he was seventeen. They have been going out for a year already, when May had confessed that she was in love with him for quite some time (which meant already half a decade) and Drew Rozen had accepted her feelings for him. It wasn't everyday that the person he was most fond of would tell him how she felt, right?

That reminded him: he hasn't even told her how he felt.

_Well, I would've done so long ago, if it weren't for those idiots that interrupted us._

The emerald-haired coordinator was referring to the incident wherein he was about to confess to May. It happened right after the first contest of the year in Hoenn, in Petalburg City to be exact, right after his brunette girlfriend had won her contest ribbon.

_He had asked her if it would be alright if they could talk by the fountain in Petalburg City, and she agreed._

"_So, what's up, Drew?" she asked._

"_First, congratulations on your win, May. You never cease to amaze me, despite the fact that we all know that your win was a fluke." At this, the girl blushed in embarrassment (it was true anyway), but Drew continued. "Anyways, that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you."_

_At the sight of her puzzled face, he felt his face burn. "Well, May… I—"_

_Cue in the townspeople who were fanatics of the Petalburg Gym Leader and his family. Not only did they push him away, they separated the two from each other as they started interviewing about her contest. The only way for them to get back together again was for May to wear a disguise and sneak out of Petalburg._

_I am not going back to Petalburg ever._

"Drew? You alright? You're not eating your spaghetti…"

Frustrated, he ate the meal as fast as he could.

May raised an eyebrow at this, feeling slightly concerned. Lately, he had been agitated and she guessed that it was because of an upcoming Pokemon Contest. Two days from now, there was a contest to be held in Lilycove and probably, her boyfriend felt pressured to win, because May was the first one to win a contest ribbon between them. "Oh, don't worry, Drew. I bet you'll do great tomorrow!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're worried about the contest tomorrow, right? Don't worry about it so much! You'll do just fine!"

_Gods of Hoenn, why did you grant me such a dense and clueless girlfriend?_

He kept his temper in check and did the most logical thing to do: walk out. The male coordinator certainly did not want to scream at his girlfriend just because she was… clueless.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said, but not before slapping a wad of bills on the table. She then ran after him, the bouquet of roses lay forgotten on the table of the restaurant. "Drew! Talk to me!"

He walked faster than ever, ignoring her still. Pissed, the female coordinator was just ready to run after him, but had been blocked by male coordinators.

"May! Please accept this box of chocolates!"

"I heard you love roses! Here!"

"Please sign this! I took this shot of you during the Grand Festival last year!"

"You're so cute! Will you go out with me?!"

May, being the sweet girl that she was, accepted the gifts, though half-heartedly. She really didn't want to get their hopes up, nor did she even tell them that she was interested with any one of them. She had Drew for a boyfriend, and that was already a dream come true.

Speaking of which…

"Oh no! I lost track of him!" she screamed all of a sudden, startling those who were crowding over her. "I have to go! See you all tomorrow!" without even waiting for their reply, she pushed them all aside and ran towards the direction where she last saw her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, May failed to see Drew sitting on a bench near the spot where she had been 'harassed' by her fanboys…

* * *

For the whole day of yesterday, she looked for him, but to no avail. He couldn't be found anywhere in Lilycove, though when she had gotten back to the Pokemon Center that night, he was lying on the lower bunk of the bed. She kept asking where he had been, but he wasn't answering her. Drew had ignored her that night, and just this morning, he went off without her. May had woken up late, but was able to register for the contest, though if she had been a minute late, she would have forfeited. 

Even in the waiting room, he refused to talk to her and she felt hurt.

_Why was he acting like that?_

Was it because he was jealous that she won a contest ribbon before he did? May knew a great deal about male and their egos, because once their egos have been bruised, they'll be really pissed. She learned all about that from Misty, when they had a sleepover once in Petalburg.

She sighed.

She will never understand her boyfriend.

Right now, she was being surrounded by her fanboys, all of them desperately trying to catch her attention. May didn't pay attention to any of them. She was too hurt to even care.

So hurt was she that the brunette wasn't able to concentrate on a match. She lost to a fanboy of hers, the one who had given her a bouquet the day before, and he would be the one to advance to the finals, where he would face Drew.

When she got back to the waiting room, her boyfriend was glaring at her, obviously disappointed at her performance. Despite her efforts to smile at him, even silently pleading at him to forgive her for whatever wrong she had done against him, the male coordinator ignored them all, even pushing her slightly aside as he made his way back to the battle field for the final match.

'_Well, he can't blame me… at least I've tried.' _She thought sadly. _'Does this mean it's the end for us…?'_

"And we have a winner!"

Her head snapped towards the TV. Vivian, the contest announcer, had just announced the winner after a minute and a half?!

The screen showed a Swampert who had fainted on the ground while Drew's Roselia was still standing triumphantly. Very few points have been deducted from Drew's points for this match.

Well, she wasn't really surprised, given the fact that the fanboy was up against a one-time Grand Festival champion, and certain, Drew had the advantage, but to finish off a battle in just a minute and a half was… surprising.

He really was angry.

But the next thing that happened was probably the biggest shock of all.

During the awarding ceremonies, when Drew had been presented the Lilycover Ribbon, Vivian suddenly interviewed him, saying that since the contest was finished earlier that they had expected, she was asked by Contesta to interview the winner, just to kill some time.

"So Drew, what would you like to say to everyone?"

The male coordinator did his hair flip. "First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to see the contest. Second, thank you to the Pokemon Contest Association for giving me a chance. And lastly…" suddenly, he grabbed his girlfriend's waist. "To all of my girlfriend's fanboys, I'd like to tell you that she's off limits."

With that, he kissed May Maple on the lips.

In front of a live audience.

In front of a camera.

For all of Hoenn to see.

The audience grew quiet as soon they broke apart, both of their faces colored a beet red from embarrassment.

"D-does that mean I'm already forgive, Drew…?" she asked him quietly. When he nodded, she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." He was smirking right now, particularly at the male coordinator, whom he has just beaten in front of a huge crowd. "Thank you too, May."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Forget what I just said." He hugged her tighter.

All of May's fanboys looked as if they had just lost the chance to enter the Grand Festival at the sight of the pair hugging each other.

_Thank you, Gods of Hoenn, for giving me a chance to beat the crap out of this brainless and stupid fanboy._

Ever since that incident, no fanboy had dared to approach May Maple again.

* * *

I hope I did well for this one shot. Please review. :D 


End file.
